A última noite solteira de um homem
by cupofcoffe
Summary: James está prestes a se casar,então Sirius resolve ir para Londres com Lupin e James,para dar ao amigo uma despedida de solteiro memorável.


**Capítulo 1 – Os planos de Sirius**

- Vamos rapazes ! – falou Sirius abraçando os dois amigos – Nem parece que teremos um final de semana cheio de mulheres e bebidas!

- Só acho que poderíamos ter escolhido um lugar é...Bem, tem trouxas demais por aqui ! – disse Lupin se soltando do braço esquerdo de Sirius.

- Remus, Remus, Remus...Você queria o que?Hogsmed?Por Merlin ! James vai colocar as algemas!Nosso dever é dar-lhe um memorável último final de semana como solteiro.E ademais, é lua nova!Então pare de reclamar e aproveite homem.

Lupin apenas deu um sorriso e enfiou as mãos no três haviam saído da estação, e o frio cortava-lhes a tentava conseguir um táxi.

- O que você disse mesmo sobre Rabicho?-perguntou James a Sirius.

- Ele tinha arrumado um trabalho extra ou algo do gê que está meio sem dinheiro- um táxi parou, e eles,após colocarem as malas no bagageiro com a ajuda do motorista, entraram.-Mas quer saber?Acho que estava mesmo é com medo do que vamos aprontar- Sirius cutucou James e deu um sorriso malicioso ao entrarem no carro- Gran Royal Hotel por favor.

-Mas ele disse que ia ao , vai perder o grande funeral antes do enterro!

- Sinceramente, qual é o seu problema com o casamento? – perguntou Lupin – Pelo que eu saiba você nunca esteve em um pra repudiá-lo tanto.

- Meu caro,não tenho nada contra uma aliança no dedo,é só uma questão de princípios. Nós mal saímos da escola.Não sou contra o casamento em si, sou contra casar-se com menos de trinta.É simplesmente suicídio.

Os outros dois não pode deixar de pensar que ele também já tivera tais princíém ele havia encontrado Lily, e se Sirius amasse alguém como ele a amava, e se sentisse feliz só de ver os olhos verdes dela como ele se sentia, talvez ele entendesse que esses "princípios", eram apenas uma explicação barata para a falta de alguém com quem ele quisesse passar o resto da vida.E ele definitivamente queria passar o resto da vida com Lílian.

O táxi três amigos olharam para o Gran Royal Hotel, que se erguia imponente diante deles.

- Parece um lugar decente Sirius –zombou deu lhe um tapa na nuca de brincadeira.

- Como se você já tivesse dormido em algo melhor !Quando Sirius Black diz que terão um final de semana inesquecível,é o que vocês terão.

-Espero que as strippers sejam tão boas quanto o hotel.- disse James brincalhão.

- Há! Você ouviu isso ein Remus?Espere só até Lílian ficar sabendo não tenhamos uma festa final de semana que vem.O que seria uma pena na cancelei todos os meus comprissos.

- Deixe de piadinhas e ajude com as malas ! – berrou Lupin de trás do táxi.

James,Lupin e Sirius tiraram as malas e pagaram ao estavam ainda tentando equilibrar os pesados malões, um homem de uniforme verde e com um carrinho dourado apareceu do nada, como se alguém o tivesse conjurado.

-Desejam alguma ajuda senhores?

-Ah claro!- disse Sirius, jogando o malão que carregava no carrinho do homem. - Nós temos reservas aqui, meu nome é Sirius Black...

-Certamente ém, creio que este tipo de informação deve ser dada no balcão da recepção.

-Ah sim !Quero dizer, estava apenas checando.- e deu o sorriso mais cara-de-pau que pode.

"Merda" Pensou."Eu nunca soube direito como funcionavam essas coisas de complicam até mesmo a entrada em um ém não os culpo sem magia deve deixar as pessoas com uma tendência natural a complicação."

O saguão de entrada do hotel era suntuoso. O teto alto,e a decoração em dourado e vermelho aumentava ainda mais sua aura nobre.E fazia com que James se lembrasse da Grifinó que fora ontem que haviam deixado a torre da onda de nostalgia preencheu sua também não pode deixar de notar que o uniforme dos empregados era verde.E riu quando se deu conta das associações que estava fazendo, a torre da Grifinória servida por Sonserinos.

O balcão de recepção era uma estrutura circular no meio do salã dela, um homem alto,careca,de feições aristocráticas e de paletó verde os aguardava com um sorriso simpático.

-Em que posso ser útil?-perguntou o homem de sorriso simpático

-Er...Eu sou Sirius Black, reservei três quartos aqui.

-Certamente checar no sistema.- o homem se virou e começou a mexer em algo, que Sirius se lembrava vagamente de ter o nome de computador – Parece que está tudo certo ver seus documentos por favor?

-Ah sim,claro.- Sirius enfiou a mal no bolso do casaco e tirou de lá seus documentos,e os mostrou ao homem.

Após checar os documentos , o homem os devolveu com outro sorriso simpático.

- Seus quartos estão prontos senhor.- ele colocou três chaves sobre o balcão, com os números 407,408 e 412 – O café da manhã é servido até as dez e meia, e estão inclusos na diária.O almoço e o jantar podem ser pedidos a qualquer momento.A piscina está aberta vinte e quatro horas por dia,embora o tempo não esteja apropriado.O restante dos locais de lazer, como a sauna, a sala de jogos e a academia ficam abertos até as onze da noite.O corredor da direita leva às essas áreas, o da esquerda o levará aos elevadores e escadas que darão em seus uma ótima estadia.

-Muito obrigada- retribui Sirius.

Após pegar as chaves, Sirius se dirigiu aos amigos, que estavam confortavelmente acomodados nas enormes poltronas do saguã olhava curioso para os empregados do hotel, e Remus estava encolhido com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vamos embora rapazes!-chamou Sirius-E Remus,pare de fazer essa cara de traveco mal comido!Desse jeito não vai haver puta que te queira!

Os dois que estavam sentados se levantaram,James riu e deu um tapa leve nas costas de Lupin,que ainda estava com a mesma acompanharam Sirius por um corredor, supondo estarem indo para seus quartos.

XxXxXxXx

N/A-

Eu realmente gostei dessa fic, e foi delicioso escrever o primeiro capítulo.

Isto é só o começo do começ por noites memoráveis.

E eu espero por reviews,gostando ou não da fic. ^^


End file.
